yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Izinski
Aki Izayoi is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and one of the mysterious Signers. She is also widely known as the Black Rose Witch. Aki possesses a "special power" which sets her apart from that rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Signers. This power appears to be a form of ESP; although its exact name and limits are currently unknown, it is activated only by sadness and anguish. This has caused Aki a lot of sorrow, effectively fueling itself. Aki believes her Dragon's Birthmark is the cause of her unwanted power; and thus, she despises it. Aki's feelings about the Birthmark are later revealed when she first encounters Yusei Fudo and his friends at the Daimon Duel Area, since she is noted as calling it a "wretched mark". Aki's power allows her to materialize Duel Monsters as reality and to make the effects of her Spell and Trap Cards real, too. These elements combined liken any Duel in which Aki participates to a Shadow Game. Character design .]] Aki has pink hair with two long, elbow-length bangs. She also rolls her hair with a device similar to a hair curler behind her bangs. Before her Duel with Yusei, Divine tells her that her hair curler will help restrain her powers, although how it does so is unclear. When she duels under the alias of the "Black Rose Witch", she splits her two large bangs into about six smaller ones. Aki also makes use of a pale, white mask and a long, tattered black cloak to conceal her identity while Dueling as the "Black Rose Witch". She has unusually shaped eyes which resemble those of a cat's. Her outfit is similar to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980's. Aki wears a low-cut black corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also wears a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her and is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a gold cross-shaped talisman with an emerald and an optional pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves and she wears red high heels with them. Aki's Duel Disk has pink and red trim. Character biography In her youth, Aki caused accidents while dueling, often resulting in people getting injured. Aki later attended a Duel Academy as a young teenager, where she inadvertently caused more accidents due to the instability of her powers. Because of these incidents, she became separated from most people and took on the persona of the "Black Rose Witch". Aki is later found by Divine, a mysterious man who works with the Arcadia Movement, an organization of psychic duelists with powers similar to Aki's, who takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Rua and Tenpei later decide to challenge the Black Rose Witch to a Duel. It is during this encounter that Aki first sees Yusei Fudo and his own Dragon's Birthmark. She expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a birthmark, and after meeting him, Aki reluctantly begins to change her outlook on the world. Aki is a participant of the Fortune Cup and faces Jill deLauncebeaux in the second round. Aki proves her powers during the Duel by slicing Jill badly across the face with rose petals when she activates Doppelganger - consequently, this is the turning point in the Duel in which the spectators become enraged and began to scream abuse at her. She later wins the Duel using her signature monster, "Black Rose Dragon". After Jill is severely scorched due to her monster's attack, Aki is completely exposed as the feared "Black Rose Witch", thanks to Jeager and Rex Godwin's plot to unmask her. They had also wanted Jill to expose her as a Signer; however, even though Aki used her powers during the Duel, Akutsu's D-Sensor received no reading. Prior to Aki's next match, she confesses to being reluctant to Duel, since she knows someone will get hurt. Divine assures her that any damage she inflicts is necessary to the Arcadia Movement's success; consequently, he also takes the mask Aki had utilized to Duel as the "Black Rose Witch", claiming that she no longer needs to hide her beautiful face from the world. Aki's next opponent in the Fortune Cup is the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya, a mysterious man who attempts to confuse and disconcert her with tragic insights from her dark past. Rex Godwin and Jeager hope that this strategy will finally confirm Aki as a Signer by angering her and triggering her special power. After being pushed to her psychological limits by Kodo, Aki loses control and becomes even more unstable than usual. The pin-like object she uses to hold her hair in place falls off, leaving Aki's long bangs trailing over her face, and an intense pink aura emanating from her. Ultimately, she claims victory, and moves on to the Tournament Finals, though not before her Claw Dragon's Birthmark is revealed, and Kodo rendered unconscious. Divine later comments that Aki has fought well; however, the true success of the Arcadia Movement depends on her final match with Yusei, and that she should keep her guard up - the next match will truly test her powers. She faces Yusei Fudo in the finals. Before the Duel, Yanagi Tenzen realizes how most of the spectators are rooting for Yusei, despite their original dislike and mistrust of him when they saw his criminal mark - he continues to add that the crowd is thirsty for blood, and that they want to see Aki suffer. Several of the spectators closest to the Duel flee after Aki's assault on Yusei becomes a reality. After her first crippling attack against Yusei, he angrily exclaims that she enjoys inflicting pain on others. With a slightly insane smile, Aki gasps for breath and realizes that this was the hidden emotion that had been lying dormant within her; she replies that she is the "Black Rose Witch", a fearful lady who delights in inflicting pain. However, she seems to accept this as her destiny after the audience attacks her again, screaming for her slaughter. However, Yusei knows that what he is looking for - that hidden emotion - is something else. As the Duel between the two proceeds, Aki summons "Black Rose Dragon" while Yusei summons "Stardust Dragon". With the two Dragons pitted against each other, both Aki and Yusei's Dragon Birthmarks activate, along with those of Ruka and Jack. After being pressured by Yusei, Aki reveals that she created an entirely new personality to Duel - one that loved destruction - that of the "Black Rose Witch". She continues to add that she no longer needs to think, only live and feel - Divine will do all her thinking for her. After an intense psychological confrontation, Aki loses control and her hair curler is forcefully expulsed. Ultimately, Yusei claims victory, and Aki's personality is separated from the dark influences of the "Black Rose Witch". Deck Aki runs a Black Rose Deck, centering around the Summoning of her powerful Synchro Monster and namesake, "Black Rose Dragon". She also utilizes several Plant-Type monsters and the versatile Field Spell, "Black Garden". In her Duel against the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya, Aki reveals an alternate strategy which inflicts Effect Damage to the opponent via "Rose Flame" and "Curse of Rose". In her Duel against Yusei, she used "Wall of Ivy" and "Cursed Ivy" to generate several "Ivy Tokens" to his field. She later destroyed all four of these Tokens in one turn with "Rose Tentacles", inflicting massive damage on Yusei's Life Points. Aki also uses several support cards to maximize her "Black Rose Dragon's" efficiency, like "Wicked Reborn" and "Synchro Back". }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters